inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SnowyBoy/Archive8
Re:WP Well, it seems my photo won't be added anymore (sighs) Though, when you said 'winning photo', I thought it only applies in the current version of the game, not the previous versions winning pics. Request~ Hey SnowyBoy! I have a request for your game? Its a Best TCG round, where people post pictures of there favourite TCG or the best ones (obviously). Yeah well I hope you can use it. Bye~ ' '[[User:GouenjiShuuya'123|'GouenjiShuuya'123']][[User Talk:GouenjiShuuya'123| FireTornado]] 18:34, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Reserve Well, you said we can reserve a pic for the TCG Round, so here is mine~ ^^ http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shindou_Mixi_Maxed_in_the_TCG.png I hope I can use it~ ^^ Lordranged7 (talk) 21:45, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry~ ^^" I thought you mean reserve like some users did in the food round~ Same XD. I saw the trailer and then I saw that face and my face was like this: O________O. After that, I was speechless XD. I saw it~ ^^ Too many dinosaurs XDD. Ah okay~ Yup, I have XD and many Slideshows saved on my compter XD. I have saved 97 Slideshows on my computer XD. Thank you~ ^^ I don't know if you have seen it but V4 will start soon~ ^^ Ah okay~ ^^ Good Luck~! Lordranged7 (talk) 13:43, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay~ ^^ I don't believe that rumor XD. Or Maybe Fei will react like this: O.O R-R-Rei R-R-Rukh?! XDDD. Yup 97 XD. Yup, all GO/CS and some of IE which where shown in a GO/CS episode, like Jet Stream and The Earth~ ^^ Yup V4 XD. Though it didn't start yet~ ^^ You're welcome~ ^^ Accidently? XD. I like it~ ^^ It is nice~! :D Lordranged7 (talk) 13:59, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Reserve 2 Here is my reserve for the TCG round~ http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fei_Mixi_Max_TCG.png [[User:GouenjiShuuya'123|'GouenjiShuuya'123']][[User Talk:GouenjiShuuya'123| FireTornado]] 21:51, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Thanks, oh right sorry, Its okay! I dont really know how to archive talk pages, but I'll try and figure it out. And since we are already talking, could I ask you for some signature help? I know how to do them but I wanted to make another part to it (my blog game) but whenever I try to type the rest in, it wont fit? ' ' GouenjiShuuya'123 Fire Tornado 13:30, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Dont worry Lordranged7 done it. Thanks I think now I have done my signature! And yeah I knew I did that page wrong so thanks for fixing it! ' ' GouenjiShuuya'123' ' Bouncer Rabbit' ' Extreme Rabbit' 14:01, December 1, 2012 (UTC)' Reserve 3 My reserve~ http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tsurugi_mixi_maxed_in_tcg.png ' DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ' 09:32, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for reservation I wanted to request a Hated Character Round (Opposite Of Favourite Character round) and A Team round(Picture of a Team) BTW is my new pic in signature looking Ok??? XD DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ''' 14:56, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Reserve 4 '''Heres my reserve. http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tsurugi_Armed_TCG.png ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst]] Fire Tornado TC' 15:38, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks David. I know its really long, so I will archive it but later. Thanks again XD ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst]] Fire Tornado TC' 15:38, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Reserve 5 I found another one: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hakuryu_armed.png. Hope your not getting annoyed with me changing my pic constantly :/ Reserve 6 This is my pic http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lost_Angel_in_TCG.png Nameer451 Evolution 13:56, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Snowy i am changing my pic http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:KeeperEndouGO.jpg Nameer451 Evolution 05:54, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Reserve 7 Hey, here is my reserve!!!~ :D I think you will like it: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_Birth_in_tcg.jpg GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ Air Bullet~ Hinawa Bullet~ 15:19, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Reserve 8 Hmmm.... after some thinking.... I choose this photo: Reserve 9 Hey Snowy I'll reserve this pic for Round 4 ~ ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 06:15, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Reserve 10 Hi Snowy~ This is my reserve pic for your Blog Game~ [[User:Espiobest|'Espiobest']] Tenchi Raimei Kiku Ichimonji 06:24, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Help!!!!! How to do the signature again??? I always trying (SnowyBoy/Chinjunjun) like that 10:19, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Reserve 11 Hi is me.....here is my reserve pic 01:12, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Reserve 12 Am I too late? Here's my pic! The Mist Inside Yourself 18:53, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Reserve 13 Here's my pic! (I added both 13 and 14 in case someone else gives before me) NishizonoNakata Buttobi Punch! 12:05, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Reserve 14 I reserve this card. TanatatTigerTruth (talk) 12:07, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Reserve 15 Here is my pic for the TCG Round ~ ! ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devile Burst 12:34, December 7, 2012 (UTC) How to link it ? So Snowy, I've made my Css page : Link so How to link it to my user page. Well the basic link would be But my user page is not accepting it .......... So can you help me? ' ' Fubuki風吹 Dimension Storm Big Bang Slash ' ' 14:48, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Profile Picture Well, Snowy, because you aren't able to come much in the chat these days due to your exams...I just wanted to tell you that I LOVE your new profile picture!! You found an awesome pic (again :P)!!! GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ Chaos Break~ 17:24, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Reserve Hey~! It is okay ~ ^^ and YW~ ^^ , Same here XDDD!! Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 13:56, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Saru Wait... What? He's the last antagonist? Oh my fricking bacon! I how is that even possible? That's so HEARTBREAKING. A well-designed character being an antagonist? Oh P-lease! And also, I have heard some sources from Tumblr that he is the father of Fei and Kinako is Fei's mom... I don't know if that's true or just troll. Reply at my talk page?! 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 15:02, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Man... I don't know what to say but.... That's the biggest plot twist level 5 gives us.... I can't take it.... Ughhhh.... But we all knew before it happens so it's not cool anymore xD. Me as a wiki admin and I still haven't kept up with Chrono Stone, and currently at ep 26. And I haven't watched the new two opening. And I have no idea about those two games. Are those two are like Shine/Dark? The plot twist still... Ugh.. So the organization tries to save soccer is evil. Even though, everything and everyone will become good... Just like every movie Inazuma made. 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 15:29, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Round 31 Hey David. Ok I'm just gonna get to the point, you are one of the 5 users taking part in Round 31. For Round 31 you have to comment with a picture of your favorite character but the picture can be of anything!!!!!!!! Please comment soon :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 20:32, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Game Exclusive Teams Zan, Garu and Giru aren't game exclusive teams, and neither are the El Dorado Teams, it will happen in the Chrono Stone story later. Don't be ignorant. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:51, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Official? They ARE official, since they're in the main storyline of the game. Tenma would be sitting on the bench if only the 1st one was used, and we obviously see that the ultimate eleven will play against The Lagoon. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:28, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Troll It is my pleasure... :D I just can't stand watching that jerk's funny businesses at all, I've got do do something. Hope that Potassium blocked all of those IPs [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 14:45, December 19, 2012 (UTC) What on earth... =)) =)) =)) That's so hilarious!!! [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 14:49, December 19, 2012 (UTC) This guy has some real sense of humor =)) too bad his humor attitude are NOT welcomed on this wiki :| [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 14:55, December 19, 2012 (UTC) That would be cool :) 'cause I'm kinda bored with this orange theme =)) Btw, texting my new signature style :D :D :D [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 15:06, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Troll Here... Ah okay~ ^^ Sorry that I wasn't able to do it by my own but I was on school~ ^^" Lordranged7 (talk) 15:54, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Fei !!! Omg thank you soooooooooooo much about the pictures!!!!!!!!!!! he looks so epic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mega thanks, Im putting one as my dp!! ' '' GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 17:09, December 19, 2012 (UTC)' Im watching the episode now actually, So I havent seen him yet! Yeah it is sad he betrays Raimon... but in the end, he becomes good!XD. And a DP is short for display picture lol XD. '' GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 17:33, December 19, 2012 (UTC) IE3 have you got inazuma eleven 3 in english ("Unsigned message left by an unknown contributor") Heya~ Hey Snowy...Can I know why you suddenly left the chat...? (And you said something, but I forgot what you said..) I think it has something to do with you being sad... (as you changed your signature). But don't dare to bring such a sad pic to my talk page! xD GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 18:30, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Well...You're not hated by everyone :$ I hope you feel happy soon!~ Cya (SOON :D) GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 18:35, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Round 6 Hey Snowy, as I already said...... I would like to request a Christmas Round as Round 6 and as you know there are only 5 days left for Christmas, you should start it soon........... ^^ If we can reserve our pic...... I would like to reserve http://images.wikia.com/inazuma-eleven/images/6/6c/Fubiki_in_snowboard_outfit.png ' ' Fubuki風吹 Dimension Storm Big Bang Slash ' ' 11:56, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay ........ Will post this pic when the game starts ~ Also, what happened to you, your signature has a ...... SAD FUBUKI !!!!!!!! NO FUBUKI CAN'T BE SAD.............. ' ' Fubuki風吹 Dimension Storm Big Bang Slash ' ' 12:06, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Christmas Round! Hey Snowy! Here's my pic for the Christmas round! The Mist Inside Yourself 17:39, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Heya Snowy! I would like to reserve this picture for the Christmas Round! GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 17:52, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh its okay! Night! GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 19:56, December 20, 2012 (UTC) My Reserve Hey David I just read that your doing a Christmas Round and I want to reserve my picture. I'm not going to post the picture but instead the link to it, here. I can't wait but I think loads of pictures of Fubuki will be uploaded, a great Round for you ;-) ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 20:03, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Talk Page Archived (20 December 2012, 21:33)